knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 120: Apocalypse Maybe
When an "earthquake machine" falls into the sinister hands of a depraved televangelist the team must stop him before he levels Las Vegas. Guest Cast Plot A TV evangelist predicts an earthquake will hit the northwest corner of Arizona. As he finishes his words, a quake hits, nearly destroying a trailer home occupied by "Bobby Shane and Wanda", a couple watching his show. Duke visits Rev. Ransom's "Kingdom of the Chosen", an extravegant campus centered around a giant pyramid. The guard refuses to let him in so Duke sneaks in by cutting through a fence, much to the displeasure of Beast who would prefer to charge right in Trek and Kyle visit the epicenter of the quake, and questions Bobby and Wanda. Trek takes some geologic measurements and seems nervous when Kyle asks for the results. Jenny speaks to a Cal-Tech seismologist, Brian, who tells her that he detected an unusual "pre-echo" before the quake. The seismologist hits on Jenny. The team reviews all of the data, and Trek determines that the reverend did not predict the quake; he caused it. Duke is stopped by some guards, and while they are fighting Reverand Ransom comes out and orders the guards to back off. He agrees to speak with Duke. Ransom claims he is only an instrument of God. Duke is escorted outside by two guards who make it perfectly clear that they intend to hurt Duke. Duke knocks out the guards easily, but more appear. Beast drives to the rescue, intimidation the guards with a nasty flame-thrower. Trek reviews information about Nikola Tesla; scientist, visionary. He explains that Tesla was working on a seismic weapon. At the next team briefing, Trek is missing. Jenny tells Kyle that about 10 years ago, Dr. Jackson Roykirk at M.I.T. did some research expanding upon Tesla's work. Further research shows that Dr. Roykirk was Trek's mentor at M.I.T. Danté monitors Reverend Ransom's broadcast and sees Trek "being saved" on TV. The Reverend predicts another earthquake, this time in Owens Valley which is where SkyOne landed. The quake hits, and Erica gets pinned down by a fallen support beam. Domino cuts her free with a laser. The team determines that the quake was sent as a warning to them to stay away. Dante looks for more information on Roykirk's research and discovers that he was only an advisor on the project; most of the work was done by a T. Sanders, Trek. The team fears that Trek may feel responsible for creating the device, but may not want to see it destroyed either. In order for the machine to work, it needed a special isotope, but "Balthorium-G" was only created in a lab one year ago. One of the labs had a break-in and lost some of the isotope. The vehciles calculate that based on the intensity of the quakes, Ransom will need more of the isotope. J. Woo Chemicals is the only other lab that has any in storage. Trek confronts Reverend Roykirk about the earthquake machine, and is reunited with Professor Roykirk. Roykirk is excited to show the device to Trek, hidden in an abandoned diner in the desert. The professor tells Trek that his brilliance was a gift from God, and that this device is serving God's purpose. Trek complains that his ideas are being used to hurt people, but the professor says that it's all part of His plan. He makes sure Trek won't be able to interfere. Jenny and Kyle go to Woo chemicals to prevent the theft of the isotope. As they arrive, the thieves are escaping in a van. Jenny and Kyle chase after them, but just as Dante prepares to fire a missile at the van, he picks up a signal from Trek saying that the situation is in hand. Kyle gives up the chase, unaware that the driver of the van was using Trek's communicator. Reverend Ransom predicts another earthquake. This one will hit Las Vegas before sundown. Danté uses the location of the two quakes and Las Vegas to triangulate a probable location for the device. In Las Vegas, people begin betting for/against complete destruction of the city. Erica gets excited about going to Vegas, only to find out they will be actually going to a place in the desert outside of the city. Duke and Erica find the abandoned diner. They break in, rescue Trek, and capture the professor. The quake hits, but Trek managed to reset the target location so the quake would hit right under the machine. The diner is destroyed, along with the earthquake device. ERica and Duke try to comfort Trek, telling him that he shouldn't feel guilty about things he made as a kid. they ask if there may be any other devices out there they should be worried about. Trek says there are "dozens". Duke hopes he's kidding. Notes Trivia 120